Talk:Johnny Vincent
Featured Article. I vote this should be next on the feature article on the main page. Dan the Man 1983 02:37, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Either this one or Lola, but definitely a Greaser. McJeff 20:30, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lola is a good idea, there hasn't been a female featured yet. Dan the Man 1983 01:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah actually I now think Lola's a better idea, since like you said we haven't featured a girl yet, and Johnny doesn't yet have any quotes. :::For the one after Lola, I think featuring a Bully (probably Russell) is best, and then maybe Dr. Crabblesnitch. No point in trying to feature any of the Townies while we don't have pictures for them, although if we got a picture, Clint aka Henry's article is pretty decent. McJeff 21:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah Russell should be featured soon. How many days do you think we should feature an article for? Dan the Man 1983 00:41, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Either 7 or 14. I'm leaning 7 since there's no rule we can't feature an article twice. McJeff 13:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I agree on that. Maybe after a few student are featured. I'm gonna try and find pictures of the cliques and them to their pages so they can get featured too. I think the Bullworth Academy article looks good for a feature too. Dan the Man 1983 14:41, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Need verifying So I just read on Bryce's page about an audio error regarding his fighting line. I think Johnny has one too, since his line "You're nothing but dirt Jimmy" is probably meant to be used in his boss fight only. But I might be wrong because Johnny does not appear in free roam so it might be just an oversight designing. Anyone could verify this? RonBWL 17:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, it's a mission dialogue. But it's not worth adding since he doesn't appear in free roam normally. Hua Xiong 17:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: So it's an oversight designing. Funny though, he can fight other students during his free roam encounter and Russell in the final mission and he still use that line.RonBWL 18:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Protection Why exactly is this page protected? :Because of a long history of horrible edits - even semi-protecting it wasn't enough. Jeff (talk| ) 01:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Complete Mayhem Johnny is in Complete Mayhem but this is not listed. :Added that. Jeff (talk| ) 01:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Mission? Sorry if I'm putting this in the wrong place, it's been ages since I've been on Bully Wiki and the way things are organized at BFW is way casual. Anyway, I was looking through Johnny's speech files today as I was putting together his quotes, when I found two that stuck out. The way they were labeled suggests they were missions from chapter 6. They caught my eye (er.. ear?) because of what they were: "Oh Jimmy... you saw us... Please don't tell Lola!" and "Anything you say, Jimmy, just don't tell!". Obviously, they were cut out from the game. There might have been a mission in which Johnny grows a pair, and cheats on Lola? That's the way it looks from these two quotes. I don't know if it's worthy of adding to the article, or if anyone has anymore info on what it might be related to. If it is a deleted mission, it was most likely non-storyline and could be completed during endless summer. Soda 00:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) It was supposed to happen during complete mayhem when you try to stop the greasers vandalizing the girls dorm. Johnny was cheating on Lola with Mandy (I found out it was her in the game files) and Jimmy convinces him to stop fighting in exchange of not telling Lola about it. Rockstar scrapped the idea and used an alternate dialogue where Johnny trash talks Jimmy and you end up fighting (used in the final release). DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 20:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh, that's really interesting! I guess they also wanted to avoid having a girl present in the mission so that Jimmy couldn't get away with hitting her since there's no prefects around, also? Thanks for replying btw! Soda (Talk) 19:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Rivals Curious to know whether it's neccesary to include Johnny's rivals (Preps, Bif & Gord), I can only view the source so I can't edit it anyway, someone else will have to if this is approved. Kid-Generate-xfl (talk) 22:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that Preps is pretty general, since it's widely known that greasers hate preps, but Bif and Gord are both noteworthy. I'll add them in. Soda (Talk) 20:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool, if there are other people with student rivals (Bif for example) should I or anybody else include that rival itself or just use the clique? or both? Kid-Generate-xfl (talk) 20:36, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, for clique-on-clique rivals it's a little redundant. For example, all players know that Greasers hate Preps, so having "Preps" under rivals for every single one of the greasers is unnecessary, same goes for Nerds vs Jocks or Nerds vs bullies in general. However, if a student holds a random grudge towards a clique, such as Damon(a Jock) hating the Preps, that's okay. ::::When a character has a particular grudge towards another character, though, it'll be useful to include it. Like, we all know that Bif, as a prep, hates the greasers, but his dialogue specifically states a vendetta towards Johnny. I'm not sure if that answers your question? Soda (Talk) 23:48, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::It does, cheers mate. Kid-Generate-xfl (talk) 18:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why did you remove Greasers from Rival? Bif is hostile towards them. Therefore I undid your edit. Big Brudda (talk) 14:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Direct rivals See: http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Bif_Taylor Bif has Johnny listed as his "direct", or personal, rival. Johnny could very well have the same edits applied to them, having his "Rival" section like this: Rival: Preppies Bif Taylor (Direct rival) Gord Vendome (Direct rival) The way I see it, just being a Greaser or a Preppy turns those of the rival clique into your enemies, and this is true, considering that with very few exceptions, most of each clique's members' wiki pages have their opposing clique as the only entry in their "Rival" sections, regardless of whether it sounds pretty general or not. It's only natural for them to be set like that; it's a fact, after all. Same goes for every other clique-level rivalry. Clener74 (talk) 07:17, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :What's with all these sudden controversies coming up? I mean, if you wanna go ahead and add 'Preps' to all the Greaser's rival sections in their infoboxes, be my guest, but what's the point? It's stated in the clique pages. Soda (Talk) 23:17, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I think you probably missed a bit of what I was saying. You stated that "it's pointless" to do this edit because it's already done in the clique pages, but once again: 90% of the Preppies and Greasers have their rival clique in their own wiki page's rivals section, and this invalidates the "it's redundant" argument that was posted both in my topic and the previous one. It's like arguing against your own work. ::That being said, why not do it with Johnny's page as well, since the same thing was done with almost all of the other Greasers and Preppies. Is there not a point in making things a little bit more complete? But I suppose you're the administrator here. The page is protected from editing. Cheers. Clener74 (talk) 21:46, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::SodaCat had nothing to do with protecting the page, that was me and entirely me. And I protected it because even being semi-protected wasn't enough to keep bad edits from happening to Johnny's page - I don't know what it is about Johnny Vincent but his article is an incompetence magnet. :::As far as whether to add the information above to this article, I actually deleted the entire "Rivals" section from the templates because I'm sick of hair-splitting and obsessive spergy arguments over what counts as a rival and what the correct way to state a rival is, but Soda reverted me and I didn't care enough to argue. Nor do I care enough to make any edits to Johnny Vincent. Soda can make whatever changes she wants to (including none) aside from unprotecting it. Jeff (talk· ) 23:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't know you'd been the one to remove the 'Rivals' section, Jeff, though I do see your point; this is getting annoying at this point. Might as well just get rid of it again, to be honet. Soda (Talk) 02:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I don't think we should add rivals, it's really easy to know which character dislikes, unless the player plays the story that is. Big Brudda (talk) 03:02, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda